Hangout with a criminal
by uchiha-shikon
Summary: Dante is hired to do a job, not knowing his customers true objective he finds himself in the middle of a battle between victims and oppressors. (Revised 2.1.2013. Warnings inside)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: DMC belongs to Capcom and One Piece to Eiichiro Oda.

Warnings: Foul language, homosexual themes, graphic sex(thou put in so avoiding it is easy)

* * *

It was just an ordinary day. Dante was sleeping in his usual seat with a magazine covering his face. There weren't any jobs for this day and he wasn't going to answer any calls because he was going to have a long waited day off. Be it the end of the world or anything else for that matter, he wouldn't do anything today.

Dante heard the door open and then close followed by the sound of footsteps. He lifted the magazine and looked at the man who had entered Devil may cry.

"We're closed you know" he said eyeing the man before him. He had an orange cowboy hat and dark blue pants. He had no shirt on, showing his well build body. In his his arms he carried a large box.

"Ah, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid this can't wait and I'd prefer if someone like you handled it" the man said scratching the back of his black hair while grinning like an idiot.

"Sorry pal, but I'm not interested. Now go and bother someone else" Dante said and yawned getting back to his old position.

"But you haven't even heard what I want yet" the man whined. He sighed when Dante continued to ignore him and turned to leave. When he reached the door, he said: "I guess even the reward can't change your mind, eh?"

"And what could someone like you give to me that would get me working on my day off?" Dante cracked his eye open and looked at the stranger in question.

"Hmm… I'll give you 70 ounces of gold. You'll get one third now and the rest after the job is completed." Dante stared for a moment. "I'm listening." He finally said. Mr. Shirtless practically leaped forward to Dante's desk. "Great! Here's your down payment and driving directions to a meeting place. An associate of mine will pick you up from there." After that the man just left, not giving Dante enough time to ask any question about the job. He looked at the note, stood and grabbed his coat, guns and sword.

* * *

Author's notes

This chapter was mostly written by a friend of mine, thou I did make some changes.

Gold at the time of writing this was worth about 1,400 US dollars.


	2. Blue flame

The instructions from Mr. Shirtless led Dante through endless back roads to middle of fucking no where, where stood what looked like an old warehouse. It had gotten dark during the long drive, and the abandoned place had no light source. Dante shrugged and wondered about the apparent obsession that demons had with old creepy buildings. Why couldn't they just once live in a nice well lit place or at least a place that didn't look like it would crash on top of you if you bumped into a wall.

Dante stepped out of his car and slammed to door shut, there was no need to lock the doors since it was a convertible, but even here a normal person would have taken their keys with them. But Dante left them in the car incase he needed to make a fast get away, it was just one of the habits a devil hunter formed after a few collapsing buildings had taken most of the surrounding ground with them.

As he looked around he couldn't see even a slight sign of a person. He wondered if Mr. Shirtless's colleague was just late or if this was a set up. He hoped the first, if this was a set up it'd be unlikely he was getting paid. The memory of the aura surrounding his client itched at the back of Dante's mind. It had certainly been demonic and seemed to come from the man himself rather than any object he might have had. Yet the aura wasn't a simply a demons, which meant the man was neither possessed nor a devil in disguise.

Pushing the question to the far corners of his brain, Dante walked closer to the building as he had grown bored of simply standing in wait. As Dante walked he spotted a speck of blue light in the high corner of his eye. He looked up and it was gone. He stood still staring at the edge of the roof. Dante had a quick look behind him to see if anyone had shown up, before making his decision to go inside the old hovel.

Next to the warehouse a man lays hidden on top of an old tower, that was once used for storing food for workers. The man wore no shirt and most of his back was covered by a tattoo of black skull with a white mustache on top of swastika. On his left arm a another tattoo ASCE with the s crossed over, suggesting that either he or whoever made the tattoo or both didn't know how to spell, written from his shoulder to his elbow. He had pale skin that hugged his muscular body tightly. On top of his coal black hair lay an orange cowboy hat and around his neck hang red pearls.

The man held a pair of binoculars on his freckled face scouting the surroundings for signs of life. He stopped for moment to look at the man who'd recently entered the yard of the warehouse. He smiled as took note of the ridiculously over sized sword that was attached to the back of the mans red leather coat. 'Compensating for something, are we Mr. Devil hunter' The black haired man thought as he watched Dante make his way ever closer to the building.

Dante was almost at the door when fast movement above him made him jump backwards. Up high in mid air he saw a man with no hands, but wings made a blue fire. ''Devil.'' Dante muttered as he pulled out his pistols Ebony and Ivory.

The devil had blond hair only at the very top of his head, an unusually striking characteristic since devils normally preferred disguises that made them fit in as perfectly as possible. He wore a pink shirt opened at the front revealing the large tattoo of a cross on his chest.

The pink shirted devil curled it's wings and dove towards Dante, who began running away from the warehouse whilst starting fire at devil. Pink-Shirted-Devil did not bother to dodge the bullets, but let them hit his chest and head. The injuries were immediately covered by blue flames and once the flames vanished the injuries appeared to have vanished right along them. Dante cursed his luck at meeting a high speed regenerating devil.

The devil caught up to Dante and in a flash of blue path leg a kick connected with Dante's side, causing the hunter to fly through air and crash into the wall of the warehouse. This caused the house to make loud sounds of complaints. As Pink-Shirted-Devil made it's way towards Dante for a second hit, Dante grabbed his sword, now knowing that the devil fought close up.

Dante jumped forward to meet the devil's attack and slashed through its body cutting the creature in half. But to his dismay he saw the devil unfazed by being cut regenerate as it turned to attack again. Dante began running to the old building as he kept dodging kicks directed at his head and torso.

He forced his way through the door, but noted that the devil had not followed like he'd hoped. Pink-Shirted-Devil simply remained outside, now just standing still staring at the door, waiting for Dante to make his move. The white haired hunter walked backwards and unleashed a round of shots in the direction of the door.

Foot steps echoed from outside and the devil appeared in the doorway. It pulled its wings to its body so nothing but the face and feet remained visible from behind the flames. ''Come on then you lil' fucker! Or are ya worried 'bout what'll happen if you face me inside?'' Dante taunted the devil who grinned at him and stepped inside.

After a moment of staring Dante was the first to make his move, shooting at Pink-Shirted-Devil with one arm while the other held his sword ready for action. The devil did not bother avoiding this rain of bullets either, it took flight to the edge of the ceiling, where it stayed for moment observing before plummeting down at Dante.

Dante used Rebellion to cut the supporting structures of the hovel, when Pink-Shirted-Devil was suddenly right next to him. He heard a small laugh as he felt a heel make contact with his gut. Dante spun in mid air attempting to land on his feet. As his feet hit the ground he continued to be pushed back by the force of the kick. His back hit a pile breaking it. The warehouse was starting to creak threateningly, it wouldn't take much more to bring it crashing down on the fighters.

Outside the man on lookout noticed approaching vehicles in the distance. 'The hell are they doing here?' He thought as he stood up, 'Must be teenagers looking for a drinking spot.' He put the binoculars in his bag and turned toward the old building that was pulling it's last very loud breaths.

Inside Dante was making his way to the door as he did not wish to be caught under the rubble. When fire crashed from the windows into the building. Pink-shirted-devil turned to the flames looking slightly disappointed. It flew into the flames and out the window. Dante ran out the door to see where the burst of flames had come from. But once outside all he could see was the blue winged creature making its way to the distance.


	3. Ring of fire

Two weeks later Dante had received the rest of his reward and was now wealthy enough to not work. He'd gotten lazy, he slept most of the time, other times he ate pizza or hung out at Love Planet.

Lady, Dante's so called colleague and more importantly his dun, was pissed at him for wasting all the money on such useless things instead paying his debt. She had come by almost everyday during the two weeks to try and get Dante of his ass. Needless to say with little success.

In a car two men sat in silence as the blond man drove and the black haired one simply looked out the side window at the scenario passing by at too high a speed to make out two were brothers in arms and were making their way to a bar located in the so called bad side of town. A place where people like them could drown their worries with out having to watch out for officers of the law.

The blond man, Marco, took a glance at his comrade Ace and sighed. Ace had taken their leader's illness badly. It was no wonder, since they all saw their leader as their father, rather than just a boss.

Ace's little brother, Luffy had gotten worried, due to the jaded responses to the increasing chaos at home. Luffy had phoned Marco to ask if the man could do something to pull Ace out of his rut. When Marco had asked why Luffy didn't do it himself, Luffy had told him that Ace didn't want help from his little brother.

''Ace! Oi~, earth to Ace, are you there anymore?'' Marco smacked Ace on the back of his head to get his attention. Marco didn't like it when Ace ignored him. ''Ungh! What the hell was that for?'' Ace rubbed the back of his. ''You spaced off again.'' ''And why couldn't you just let me space off then?'' He mumbled, making a face at Marco. Marco laughed and Ace turned back to the car window. ''Because the point of this is for you to stop thinking about Pops being in the hospital. I can see the thoughts on your face.''

Ace muttered something incoherent and turned back to the window. Marco wasn't one to talk, the guy practically lived at the hospital. If the staff didn't throw him out after visiting hours, he'd probably never leave.

The older man hadn't told Ace where they were going, and he only wanted to go home and sleep. Marco however had literally dragged him out of bed and into the car. And now they were on their way to where-ever.

As Marco parked the car Ace looked at where they were. ''Love Planet?'' Ace said in confusion ''Yep, girls and booze. Can you think of anything better?'' Marco just smiled at Ace's annoyed face as he hopped out of the car. Ace just stared after him for a minute before following suit.

Dante had done nothing but slept the entire day. Feeling restless from the amount of rest he'd gotten he decided to go enjoy some drinks, and maybe find some company. He walked to Love Planet, took a corner table and ordered some drinks.A couple of girls he knew came to keep him company. Dante figured that it would be a good night for him and one of the girls too, possibly both.

When Ace and Marco entered Love Planet Dante had been there for a few hours. Dante noticing that people in the bar where turning to look at something, he noticed the two men. Mr. Shirtless, who judging by his expression didn't want to be there, and to his confusion a happy looking Pink-Shirted-Devil. Narrowing his eyes he watched them take a table.

Dante noticed a big tattoo on Mr. Shirtless's back. From this distance he could see that the tattoo of Pink-Shirted-Devil seemed to have the same crescent mustache as the one on Mr. Shirtless. If these two were working together, then had the job been a set up? If so, why had it ended so suddenly? It hadn't seemed like they had accomplished anything. Suspecting future trouble if he left the matter alone, Dante got up and moved toward the men.

''Hey Mr. Shirtless!'' Dante gave a half shout once he was standing next to Mr. Shirtless's table. Both Mr. Shirtless's and his now oddly un-demonic friend turned to look at him. They both had the same troubled expression on their faces as they waited for Dante to continue.

''So? You two friendlies wanna explain to me, why the devil I tried to kill two weeks ago is now drinking with the guy who hired me to kill him?'' Dante whispered leaning close. ''I didn't hire you to kill anybody.'' Mr. Shirtless stated matter-of-factly. ''Then what did you hire me for?'' Dante pressed. Pink-Shirted-Devil stood up, placed his face only a few centimeters from Dante's and hissed ''Why do you care? You got paid.''

Dante pushed his hand inside his coat to grab a hold of Ebony. Ace noticing the movement, and not wanting to create a scene, pulled Marco back to his seat. ''Calm down, both of you. Do you not realize where we are?'' He said pointedly and glanced around the bar to see if anyone was watching. No-one was, in Love Planet it was normal for people to seem like they were about to throw down.

Dante relaxed his hold on Ebony. ''I want to know what you hired me for. Since I sense that if I don't find out now I will find out later, when whatever you guys are up to comes to bite me in the ass.'' He said shifting his glare between Ace and Marco. Ace gave Marco a questioning look.

''It was a sparring match.'' Ace said keeping his facial expression at zero. ''A sparring match?'' ''Yep.'' Dante stared annoyed. ''Sparring match for what?'' ''A test of strength.'' Marco jumped in the conversation. Dante just kept looking at them with an annoyed question mark plastered across his face. ''For me.'' Marco continued, ''To see if I could beat the great devil hunter.''

Dante grinned, ''Well I guess you failed then Mr. Pink-Shirt.'' ''No, I did not. You were clearly unable to cause any damage, had the fight continued I would have killed you.'' Marco stated, trying to ignore the nickname he'd been given. Sensing another increase in tension Ace stepped in. ''How about we resolve it with drinking match?'' he said smiling. Dante and Marco stared at him for a second before agreeing to his idea.

They ordered about 45 shots of vodka, so both would have 20 and Ace could entertain himself by drinking the other five. ''Ok, so whoever passes out first or is the least coherent after this is the loser?'' Ace looked at his companions whom both nodded to prove they understood the rules.

At first Dante and Marco glared at each other intently as they took each shot, but after an hour of making their way through the liquor their gazed had become somewhat glazed over. As Marco downed his last shot, he burped earning an idiotic laugh from his opponent. Dante quickly gulped down his last one, before happily declaring himself the victor.

As he laughed Marco gave him a dirty look. Now Dante knew that it wasn't fair to compare the tolerance of a half devil like himself to a human, but he would take this victory nonetheless. His drunken mind tried desperately to inform him that Mr. Pink-Shirt was also at least some kind of devil, but it went unheard.

Ace still practically sober, but wanting to drink suggested a drinking game. This way Marco and Dante wouldn't go into the annoying gloomy stage of drunkenness. And it didn't seem like either of his fellows was in danger of dying any time soon, so it shouldn't be a problem if they drank even more.

As Marco and Dante gave him expectant looks, Ace quickly decided on what game to play. ''Ring of fire.'' He said and got up to get the deck of cards Marco kept in his car. ''I've never heard of that game.'' Dante stated as he watched Ace's receding back. ''It's easy, you just pick a card and then do the thing it says you to. Like if you pick a two, then it's two is for you and you pick someone who takes a shot.'' There was quiet while before Marco continued, ''We'll explain the rest as the game goes on.''

Once Ace got back with the cards and some scotch, he placed a bigger glass in the center of the table. As Ace shuffled the deck Marco filled some of the shot glasses. ''Ok, I'll start.'' Ace took a card from the top of the deck. ''Six is for dicks.'' Ace said showing the six of clubs to the others. ''It means everyone with all guys drink.'' Marco said to Dante and they all took a shot.

As the next couple of hours passed the deck started to run out of cards and the scotch bottle out of liquor. Ace took another card from the deck. ''King.'' He managed to slur out. ''It's the fourth!'' Dante yelled. Marco looked like he was about to pass out, Ace was having trouble taking a hold of the glass and Dante couldn't stop laughing at them. ''You guys really can't hold your liquor.'' ''As if you're anymore… ugh… sober tha' we.'' Marco pointed out. Ace lifted his hand up. ''I swear to drunk I'm not god.'' Marco and Dante bursted out laughing, until Dante fell off the chair when Ace hit him.

''I'll go call someone to come pick us up. Wait here Ace.'' Marco took off, pumping into tables and people as he went. Dante looked around to see where the girls from before had gone, but they were no where in sight. 'Damn, I can't just leave a bar on my own.' Dante thought. He looked at the drunken barely awake man next to him. ''Hey, wanna come over to my place? I'm sure Mr. Pink-Shirt can take care of himself.'' Ace pondered for a second. ''Ok.''

Ace quickly wrote a note so Marco would look for him. They took off and left the bill for Marco to take care off. They wandered towards Devil May Cry. This took a while since they couldn't walk straight. After 40 minutes and several crashing with the same trashcan they made it to the office.

* * *

Author's notes

Next chapter will be gay porn, so if you don't want to read it just skip over it, you won't lose the plot by doing so.

Do NOT attempt to drink 20 shots of vodka in an hour, you may die or be hospitalize from alcohol poisoning. Then again if you're dumb enough to try it, I think we can afford to lose ya.

Ring of fire is a real drinking game for full rules use google.


	4. Burning lust

Ace sat on the couch as Dante set a beer case on the table in front of them and slumped next to Ace. After drinking in silence for a while, Dante turned to look at Ace. 'He seems tense.' Dante thought as he examined Ace. The other man could feel his gaze and it made the hair on his neck stick up. Dante smirked and leaned towards the younger man. ''I have a tank in my leather pants, just for you.'' He whispered in the raven's ear. Ace turned to Dante with a slightly flushed face that seemed to yell 'what'. Dante's smirk grew even wider as he closed the remaining distance between their lips. Ace let a puff of air out trough his nose which made the other man stop the kiss.

''Hmm, the way you were looking at me in the bar I was certain you wanted to have a little fun with me.'' Dante said in a disappointed tone. Ace just stared at him, but as Dante made a move to stand he griped the older man's shirt and pulled him to a fierce kiss. Dante hovered over Ace pressing him to the couch. Ace felt the friction made by the leather fabric of the seats as their tongues battled for dominance. The raven haired man gave in and started to simply enjoy the situation.

Dante's hands wandered over his bare torso not stopping for anything while Ace started to push Dante's jacket off. Once both men were utterly shirtless, Dante began to grind against Ace to create even more delicious friction. Ace moaned when Dante pressed against the growing bulge in his pants, this made Dante grin and add pressure. The raven moved his hips against the older male, whilst Dante explored his body, hands never stopping on one spot for long. Ace reached for Dante's belt buckle, but white haired man stopped him. ''We'll get to that.'' Dante whispered to the raven's ear. He traced his nose over the freckles on Ace's face, arriving at his other ear let out a soft breath which made Ace turn head and capture Dante's lips with his own.

Dante began to slide his mouth over Ace's body sucking, nipping and licking everything he reached. Starting from Ace's chin Dante let his teeth grace the pale mans neck artery to his collar bone, then sliding his tongue back up to Ace's chin. Sucking Ace's jaw Dante left a bright red mark visible for all to see. The white haired man made his way down to Ace's right side to where neck and shoulder meet by butterfly kisses, pressing his nose against the younger male Dante took few deep breaths taking in as much of Ace's scent as possible, the freckled man smelled of booze and apples. Ace's arms were around Dante and he let his finger tips trail the muscles lines on the other's back, climbing the hill of the shoulder blade and sliding the bottom of Dante's rib cage. Setting his entire palm against Dante's side Ace moved his hands down south. Finger tips slid under Dante's waist band, as Ace began to add and remove pressure to his palms in wavy motion massaging the elder's lower back. Dante let out a sigh against Ace's larynx, which made Ace smile from the tickly feeling.

As Dante moved to trail his nose along Ace's abs' valleys, Ace ran his hands over the white haired man's back to his scalp. Massaging Dante's scalp, the raven hung his head over the arm rest of the couch. Closing his eyes he moaned as Dante sucked on his lowest rib leaving an angry hickey. Dante twirled and pinched the other male's nipples.

Ace drew circles and squiggly lines on Dante's upper back with his finger tips as he hoped the other one would reach his pant line soon. Finally Dante ran his lips around Ace's waists and left a hickey on the pale male's arrow to the packaged. The raven, fed up with the others teasing, arched his back so his belt buckle was against the elder's lips, and he could feel Ace's erection under his chin. ''Geez, didn't your parents teach you patience.'' Dante looked at the red face of his lover for the night. ''Nope.'' Ace said grinning. Dante laughed a bit.

Lifting himself up slightly Dante unbuckled Ace's belt and pulled his pants down slightly. Biting down on the boxer waist band Dante buried his nose in Ace's pubic hair and puffed. Ace let out a deep groan and grasped the leather fabric of the couch with his toes. Dante used one of his hands to massage Ace's cock trough the boxer fabric, while his other hand traveled along the younger male's side to his face. When the white haired man put his fingers in the other's mouth, Ace started to spin his tongue around them, sucking and massaging in a seductive manner.

Grinning Dante pulled the others pants and boxers down for the rest of the way and threw them off. Ace's wood sprung free. The feeling of freedom and cool air against his dick made Ace relax a little. One hand on the back of the couch and the other tangled in Dante's hair, the younger male sighed in pleasure as he felt the others breathe against him.

Dante started to run his lips on Ace's shaft, every once in a while opening his mouth so his teeth touched Ace. Ace bucked his hips to Dante, urging the man do more. Dante kissed Ace's tip lightly, before taking him in. The younger man let out breathe sigh, as Dante pumped his head up and down. Ace stared at the ceiling, head hanging over the arm rest of the couch.

Dante got up from gave Ace's member a final pump before getting up and going to dig his desk drawers. When he got back Ace had lifted himself on his elbows keeping a watchful eye at the other. Dante opened the bottle he'd brought with him and rubbed the fluid from inside it on his fingers.

The white haired man lifted Ace's hips so he could get his hand beneath the young one. Dante pushed his middle finger into the warm cavity. Twirling his finger around, he felt Ace's muscles tighten and relax around him, eating his finger. Dante inserted another finger and started pumping them in to Ace's ass. Ace squeezed the couch with his toes and fingers, as he lifted his hips higher to give Dante better access. Dante, ran his tongue on Ace's organ, before he put a third finger in. He tasted pre-cum and sucked so he could swallow it.

Ace had his sights set on some rhythmic anal penetration's thumping and slowly growing tired of waiting. He grabbed on to Dante and threw him of the couch. Dante stared at the freckled man from the floor. "What's wrong babe?" He asked whilst smiling innocently. Ace sat on top of Dante's legs. Smiling he unbuckled the other male's pants and pulled them off along with the boxers.

The raven looked down on Dante's member which seemed to smile gratefully at him. "Your friend seems happy to be out." Ace said before gulping the cock in his mouth. Ace let out a shivering breath to travel on Dante's dick. Dante smiled in satisfaction, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling. "I suppose we can do this your way too." He said. Pleased with Dante's reaction Ace continued to work on the cock, covering it with his saliva.

Once he was done he moved to sit on the older ones stomach. Dante put his hands on Ace's tights, massaging them slowly. Ace took Dante's erection to his hand and lined it with his asshole. Dante moved his hands to the other's ass to pull the cheeks apart making room for his cock. Ace slid Dante's throbbing member in, he closed his eyes as he felt it fill him. Ace moved to catch Dante to a deep kiss.

As the raven started to move, the other male moved with him. Their bodies hit each other, the bare skin creating a slapping sound, as Ace rode Dante. Dante curled his arms around Ace's torso and spun them around so he'd be on top. While thrusting in, he watched the younger one's face distort from its confident grin to involuntary grimace to a pleasure filled look back to grin. It didn't seem like Ace had any control over his expression or his breathing for that matter. Ace's breath had grown irregular, it sounded like he was feeling good, but couldn't breathe.

The older male took a hold of the erection of the man writhing beneath him. Ace gasped, he wrapped his arms and legs around Dante to keep the man close to him. The older man thrust in harder and faster, jerking the raven's cock in rhythm with the thrusts. Ace held on to the other, pulling him so their chests were together and his head rested on the other's shoulder. Dante felt Ace's breathe in his ear as the young man started to nipple and lick on his earlobe.

The sweat on the raven's back held him in place against Dante's more and more powerful movements. Ace arched his back as he felt his climax nearing, his head pressed against the floor and he let out a tightened moan as all the muscles in his body tensed. Dante's eyes stared off towards the walls while he attempted to keep his pace. He felt Ace's cum on his hand and chest. Dante pressed his lips against Ace's and pushed into the man's ass few last time's before his orgasm swept over him.

They kept moving for a while after they'd climaxed, but soon came to a stop and simply laid there listening to each breath. Dante pushed himself of the floor. Ace looked at him and reached out his arm as a request to be helped up. They both sat butt naked on the couch drinking in silence for the rest of the night.


	5. Heated memories

Mornings after a night of heavy drinking are always so much fun. Especially when you wake up naked next to random person. When Ace woke up every move seemed to send a spike of pain from his rear up his spine to his already pounding head. He sighed and got up from a top Dante. After finding all his clothes, from all of those fun places they'd been thrown, Ace snuck out.

Once outside Ace called one of his younger brother Luffy's friends to come and pick him up. After a while a blue SUV came to his vision. The car belonged to Roronoa Zoro, a muscular green haired man, however Ace had called Zoro's boyfriend Sanji, after all Zoro got lost on his way to the bathroom IN HIS OWN HOUSE.''Yo, what were you doing in this dump?'' Ace simply flipped the blond man off as he got into the car. Sanji laughed. ''I've got the day off, how about you and Luffy come over for brunch.'' Sanji asked as they drove off. Ace grinned. ''Ha, so that's why you look like you crawled from a field. No ladies to impress.'' Sanji normally wore a suit, but today he was dressed in a beige T-shirt and black slacks. "Screw you Portgas. You wanna come for brunch or not?'' ''Sure, I'll just get Luffy… maybe take a shower.'' Sanji smiled. ''Great it's always fun to cook for more people.''

Once they arrived at the apartment building where Ace and Luffy lived Ace wobbled to the front door. He heard Sanji running after him. ''You could just take shower at my place.'' Sanji said as he settled to walk next to Ace. The man turned to look at Sanji. ''After what happened last time when I did that, I'd rather not.'' Sanji's smile vanished as the memory hit him. The last time Ace had stayed over and taken a shower at his place a very it had led a wild threesome, due to a drunken and disoriented Zoro. ''…He's not drunk now. I swear it's safe. And I don't think it was really that bad.'' Ace grinned. ''Nope, it wasn't, but right now I'm not in the mood.'' ''The sooner we get to my house, the sooner Luffy won't be crying in your ear about being hungry.'' This argument made Ace finally grunt in agreement.

The lift was broken so they had to use the stairs, which wouldn't have been much of a problem hadn't Ace lived in the 24th floor. Sanji didn't have any problems, but Ace was not so lucky, his innards were against moving. So after about 15 floors Ace threw up. ''Rough night?'' Sanji remarked. Ace lifted his face to smirk at the blond. ''Jealous?'' ''Of your agony? Hardly.'' Ace threw a punch toward the grinning man, who easily avoided the sluggish move. The blond ran up the next flight of stairs ''Come on now! Just 9 floors to go!'' He yelled after himself as he made his way further. Ace shrugged and started to climb again.

As Ace fumbled with the keys they heard footsteps from beyond the door. The door flung open revealing an excited boy. The kid's already wide smile grew even wider as he met Ace's eye. Lunging onto Ace with a four limb grip he made them both fall to the ground.

Sanji hopped out the way and laugh at the sight. Ace was laying beneath the boy who has repeating the man's name over and over again. ''Why didn't you come home last night? Marco promised he'd bring you back, but he just said you disappeared somewhere!'' The boy lifted his head and stared at Ace demanding an answer.

The boy was a teenager; he had black hair and an overall innocent face aside from the scar under his left eye. Ace ruffled the boy's dark hair. ''Sorry about that Luffy. I was really drunk and got derailed. But as it turns out something good came out of this, we get to go eat at Sanji's.'' Luffy seemed to forget about his brother's disappearance instantaneously. Ace pushed his little brother off him and got up. 'I should call Marco and apologize.' He thought as he got a fresh set of clothes before they went to Sanji's car.

Ace phoned Marco as soon as they were back in the car. ''Marco.'' ''Hey, it's Ace. Sorry I left you at the bar last night.'' ''It's fine. So did you get laid?'' ''Yes.'' Ace could hear the smile in Marco's voice. ''Can we assume your back in the books of us living or are you gonna get all melancholic again?'' ''I was not melancholic. And yes I'm great now.'' ''Good. We're all going to see pops today, you need to come too.'' ''Got it.'' After exchanging the time of their meeting Ace ended the call. Luffy was bugging Sanji about the food, asking if there would be a lot of meat. Luffy'd probably eat small rocks if the mood took him, but meat was somewhat of an obsession for the young man.

Sanji lived in a row house at the outskirts of the town. It was one of those so called better neighborhoods where people with children lived. Sanji and Zoro of course didn't have kids and probably never would, Ace doubt that the two hotheaded men would be suited for taking care of a goldfish much less a child. The blond parked the car and Luffy ran to the door. ''Hurry Sanji, I'm hungry!'' He yelled while hopping up and down excitedly. Sanji sighed and went to open the door.

Ace dragged himself to the bathroom for a shower. He undressed and got in, the warm water felt nice against his skin. Ace closed his eyes and his mind drifted back to last night. He could remember the heat from the other man's body, the friction of the couch and the wet kisses left on his skin. Ace felt like his body was burning on the spots of the hickeys. His eyes shot open, this was not the right time to be thinking that so he turned the shower knob in decision of a cold shower. The cold killed all his nerves, but woke his brain up. Feeling refreshed Ace exited the shower and got dressed.

Ace could hear Luffy singing about meat as he went back downstairs. A green patch of hair was visible above the back of a couch in the living room. Ace looked quietly as a hand came up to scratch it while a yawn could be heard. ''Were you a sleep?'' Ace asked the man as he sat down on the couch. The other male turned to look at him.

The man was the owner of the oddly colored hair and Sanji's boyfriend, he had his regular white shirt and black pants on, his skin clearly tanned. ''Yep, until you guys showed up.'' He said in a gruff voice. Ace smiled ''Luffy can be a pain sometimes.'' Being the incredible social character he was Zoro just closed his eyes and ignored Ace who began to babble about the things Luffy did to bother him.

''Zo~ro~!'' Luffy whined as he came to living room. The man remained still so Luffy leaped on his lap. Zoro grunted refusing to open his eyes. Luffy and Ace shared a mischievous look. Luffy spun his stretchy limps around Zoro to pin him while Ace lit his hands. Zoro had his eyes wide open now. ''Let's get rid of that weird hair of yours.'' Ace exclaimed as the brothers smiled madly at the tanned male. ''Oi! Don't use your ability here Ace! You'll set the house on fire. And Luffy stop teasing your friend.'' Sanji, who'd been alarmed by the noise, yelled. ''We're just gonna make him look better for you!'' Ace yelled back with Luffy cannoning him with rapid yeses. ''No.'' Was all the answer Sanji gave them. Zoro sighed in relief when the others sat down in defeat. ''I hate those abilities. Why can't you at least act like your normal people?" Zoro muttered before getting up and slipping to the kitchen.

Both Luffy and Ace possessed demonic abilities despite being fully human. The brothers had been part of an experiment done by an organization called Order of the sword. The group was after demonic powers, and had run a test set with children they'd snatch from all over the country. Some of the children had been returned after the experiments were done, but most had died or forgotten of their previous lives as humans and joined Order of the sword's army.

Ace and Luffy were part of the smallest group of the kidnapped children. Kids who'd simply been returned were those who had not been given demonic abilities. The two brothers had been locked up for being too disobedient to join the army lines, but possessing demonic power could not be returned to their homes. They'd managed to escape along with others like them, now everyone was scattered around the world either hiding or planning on revenge.

Ace was spread on the couch and looked idly as Luffy pushed himself around the floor like a caterpillar. Zoro had sat on the floor in front of the couch after Sanji had exiled him from the kitchen, yelling about a disturbing moss head. The food had been eaten, it had been what one would expect from a world class chef. Yet of course Luffy had complained of how little there was of it and he rocked pack and forth in his way of pouting. The moment seemed so perfectly peaceful, the only sounds were Sanji washing the dishes, Luffy clothes rustling as he moved and Zoro's calm breathing as the man had fallen asleep. And Ace was bored. This sort of silence didn't fit him, he wished, no prayed that something would break the moment that seemed to hold them captive.

The older raven's phone rang like the song of a saving angel. He sat up and checked who the caller was before he answered, it was one his comrades Jozu. ''Hey dude. If it's about going to see pops today, Marco told me already.'' There was a silence at the other end. ''Jozu?'' ''You need to come to the hospital right now. One of your brothers has been killed.'' Ace was frozen.

Luffy turned on his back to give his brother a questioning look. ''Ace?'' The other turned to look at his younger brother. ''I gotta go to the hospital. Fast. I'll be there as soon as I can.'' Ace hung up as he jumped of the couch and ran towards the door. ''One of you needs to give me lift to the hospital. Unless of course you want me to drive.'' ''Hell no!'' Was Zoro's answer as he got off the floor and followed Ace. He wasn't about to let a man who suffered from narcolepsy drive his car.


	6. Sparks fly

Zoro stopped the car at the door of the local hospital. Ace's father was being held at this place for heart problems, something one would expect since the man was old enough to be Ace's grandfather. Before Ace could jump out Zoro grabbed his arm. Ace turned to look at the green haired man. ''Do you want me to wait here and take you back, once you're done?'' The man asked and Ace gave him a hurried nod before hopping out and running in.

Inside Ace half ran to his old man's room. It seemed everyone had come causing the room to be so packed you could barely move your arm. Some of Ace's comrades had to stand in the hall way since the room wasn't big enough for everyone. When they noticed Ace they started to make way so he could get to their father.

Ace was the second division commander of a local gang called Whitebeard's. The head of the gang was Edward ´Whitebeard´ Newgate. The man referred to his subordinates as his sons and daughters, in return all the members called Whitebeard their dad.

Ace stood next to Marco, who was the second in command. Marco had the same darkened expression on his face as everyone else in the room. It didn't take long for Ace to notice who was missing. Thatch was part of the leading group in the Whitebeard's gang, and as the fourth commander was rather high even among the leading people. After looking around some more, Ace noted that one of the people under his command was missing as well. Ace began staring at Whitebeard with the same dark gaze as the others, as the suspicion of what had happened crept into his mind.

Whitebeard was seated on a hospital bed hooked up to many machines and drips that were meant to provide him with treatment while monitoring his condition. Despite his age Whitebeard was still strong, years of training his body had kept it in shape even now that his inner organs were starting to fail. All thou his nickname would lead people to believe he had a white beard, he actually only had a white crescent mustache. Whitebeard normally wore a black bandana on his head, but the hospital frowned on such things and he had to be with out it showing his still blond hair.

Whitebeard sighed as he told his children of the events that had taken place. Masrhall D. Teach, also known as Blackbeard, had entered the apartment of the fourth division commender Thatch, stabbed the man in the back killing him. Haruta, the commander of the 12th division had been the one to find Thatch. The knife that Blackbeard had used was still stuck on Thatch's back revealing the culprit.

The silence in the room was deafening once Pops had finished talking. Blackbeard had been part of Ace's division and the rule of Whitebeard's was that if someone killed one of their comrades the punishment for such a crime was death, if the killer was themselves a member then the division commander of the traitor was responsible for carrying out the punishment.

''Where is he?'' Ace asked. ''Calm down.'' Marco interjected before anyone had time to answer. ''The cops are all ready surrounding us, if we take action right away we will be at war with them.'' ''Are you saying that we should just let him walk?!'' Ace yelled grabbing Marco by his collar. ''No. I'm saying that we shouldn't act rashly. If we get in any deeper with the cops it'll be harder for us to move. We'd be dealing with two enemies and not one. We also need to figure out what Teach is trying to do. If this is part of something bigger, we have to locate it and crush it before any more of our brothers lose their lives.''

Ace was dumbfounded at Marco's words. He turned to Whitebeard, ''Pops …'' ''Ace.'' The old man said in his usual calm yet loud voice. ''Marco is right. I want to know Teach's motives before he is punished.'' Ace cursed in his head before turning around and running out the door. He was going to find Blackbeard and do what he was supposed to, this couldn't be allowed to slide.

Zoro was half a sleep in the car when he noticed Ace running out the door and heading for the street. Confused he turned to see the hospital door again. After a minute he saw a number of people he knew to be part of Whitebeard's. He stepped out of the car to ask one of them where Ace was running to, but was met with an angry order to mind his own god damn business.

Disgruntled, Zoro got back in his car and left for home. There was probably no point in calling Ace, the raven never bothered disclosing his plans, especially when they involved the gang. Once he drove the car to his parking spot, he rubbed his forehead predicting Sanji's reaction to him just letting Ace run off without at least asking a few questions. To his surprise, but not joy, Sanji had other things on his mind.

''You were supposed to help me around the house today.'' The blond said doom evident in his voice. Sanji was in college, but Zoro had quit school before even finishing high school in favor of simply getting a job. So usually Sanji did all the house work after school while Zoro worked two jobs to pay for everything. Today they'd both had a day off so Sanji had told him they'd do a proper scrubbing of the house, but since Zoro had decided to wait for Ace and had then gotten lost on his way home it was too late for the cleaning.

After noticing that Luffy was no longer in their house, Zoro lowered his center of gravity preparing for what would follow. Sanji spun his leg with incredible force at the green haired man who took the hit with his arm. Zoro snatched a mop to use as a sword, having been trained in kendo this was the most natural way for him to fight. The long legged pale man kept lunging kicks at a high speed, Zoro managed to hit most of them back with the rod of the mop, but was hit by a few kicks that could shatter bones. He did get a few hits on the blond, but since most very taken by the legs, that didn't seem to feel pain, it was pointless.

After a good 30 minutes of the two fighting and plenty of furniture being smashed in the process, they came to halt. Panting Sanji yelled at his partner, ''Now look what you did? There's even more to clean than before.'' ''Me!? You're the one who attacked first! You always do this! You attack me and then make me clean up the mess!'' Zoro answered yelling even louder, because as we all know who ever yells the loudest is the winner.

''Get out.'' Sanji said with a voice barely audible. Zoro stared confused. ''Why?'' ''Well like you said I keep attacking you, so I should clean. So you're going to leave and not come back until I have.'' Sanji walked passed Zoro, who just stood in the hall for a while, before following orders and walking out the door.

Zoro and Sanji fought a lot, but the pale man had never told his moss head to leave before. So now Zoro stood next to his car wandering what he should do. He noticed some of the neighbors trying not to look like they observing the whole ordeal. The two men had received complaints from the neighborhood concerning their arguments, today wasn't going to help their case. Zoro looked at the back seat and saw his swords' bag poking out the trunk. He would go practice, yes, that always worked when he needed to think or kill time or do just about anything else for that matter.

As he was driving Zoro called Luffy. ''YO!'' Was the boy's enthusiastic answer. ''Ace took off somewhere…'' Before Zoro could finnish his sentence, Luffy laughed ''It's ok. Ace is strong, he can handle himself.'' Zoro couldn't help, but smile at Luffy's trust in his big brother. ''If he doesn't come home you can come over to our place and eat there.'' ''Thanks, but I'm gonna spend the night at Usopp's.'' ''Ok.'' Zoro hung up to phone, not wanting to talk of anything else. Right now he just needed to let out some steam.

At the martial arts training hall Zoro had gotten to a good rhythm. The other people no longer paid much attention to him. Originally when he'd show up to train when it wasn't even his groups turn, he'd gotten a few looks. As they soon realized that Zoro was fine practicing on his own, the lone man had just become part of the hall's scenery.

Zoro suddenly sensed someone watching him. He tried to ignore it at first, but as time passed it become more and more difficult. He finally gave up and turned to see who it was. Zoro narrowed his eyes as his gaze met the eyes of his watcher. It was an older man with black hair and an anchor beard. Zoro knew this man, they'd once been together, but he'd become fed up with the man's occupation.

''Why are you staring at me?'' Zoro inquired the other. ''Just enjoying you.'' The dark haired man said, as if it was a perfectly normal thing to do. ''You seem troubled.'' The man stated. ''It's none of your business Mihawk.'' Zoro muttered as he went back to his training. ''Oh come now.'' Mihawk said as he walked closer. ''I know you better than you think. This is how you swing your sword when you've had a fight.'' Mihawk took a hold of Zoro's bamboo sword. Zoro glared, but didn't say anything.

Mihawk waited knowing that green haired man would soon spill his guts. ''Sanji threw me out.'' Zoro finally said. Mihawk gave slight smile, seeing an opening. ''You could stay at my place. I'm sure the mrs will have calmed down by tomorrow.'' Zoro wasn't stupid enough to think the man just wanted to help, but he knew he couldn't go home tonight and he didn't want to call any of his friends for help. ''Fine.''

Zoro had finished his training, cleaned up and was now following Mihawk's car. Zoro doubted the dark man had moved, but the only rout that was engraved in his head was the one from his and Sanji's house to the training hall. Mihawk owned an old hotel that he lived in along with his employes. The place was now a hotel only in name, most guest didn't even stay for the entire night, since an hour or so was enough. The place was brothel, and Zoro had always found it uncomfortable to live in. Neither the clients nor the girls were exactly quiet. The place had been sound proofed, but it wasn't perfect, so you could still tear the noises, just not if you were on the street.

Inside Zoro glanced in the break room spotting a white haired boy sitting on one of the couches. The boy's back was turned to him, and he was surrounded by the women fussing over him. ''Just a lost little puppy one of my colleagues dropped off.'' Mihawk said when he noticed what Zoro was looking at. Zoro made a displeased face. ''Don't worry, he won't work here. Shanks is going to pick him up in a couple of days.'' Shanks was an old friend of Mihawk's who worked with people who wanted to get out of prostitution.

Zoro was satisfied with this course of action and followed Mihawk, who showed him to a room currently unoccupied. ''You can stay here. I'll let the girls know that the room is taken, so they won't disturb you.'' Zoro nodded and sat down on the bed of the room. ''I trust that you remember the basics of living here.'' Zoro nodded again. Mihawk stood in the door way for a moment, as if wanting to say something. He decided against it and left Zoro on his own. Once Mihawk was gone Zoro rubbed the massive scar hidden under his shirt. Mihawk had left it on him when he'd told the man he was leaving him. Now that he was back here the old wound itched uncomfortably.

Author's notes

Next chap is porn, so skip if you don't wanna read it.

As a request to all my readers, if you spot any spelling or grammar errors in the story that I've missed, please let me know so I can fix them.


End file.
